


Hold of Me

by Azubuike



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azubuike/pseuds/Azubuike
Summary: It's just smut and fluff. Established relationship, basically Stiles gets back from university and Derek missed him.





	Hold of Me

Stiles let out a groan as Derek traced his adam's apple with his tongue, however, the groan changed into a full out moan as Derek grounded his hips sinfully against Stiles. 

“Missed you.” Derek bite out as he sucked a mark behind Stiles ear grabbing handfuls of Stiles ass to pull them impossibly closer. God, Derek was incredibly hard, so hard. Stiles just closed his eyes and let Derek take control, unable to stop the helpless noises that fell from his lips. 

“Want to taste you, everywhere. Stiles I need-” Derek words fell short as runted against Stiles gracelessly. 

“Yes. Yes to anything. Der, please, need to feel you. Been to long, need you inside me. Filling me up, claim me Derek. Make me yours.” Stiles whimpered, watching as Derek’s eyes glowed blue and his fangs dropping. Stiles rolled his eyes back into his head, moaning obscen;y baring his neck to Derek. Derek let out a deep growl before attack, dragging his claws down Stiles shirt ripping it into two. Letting out a happy grunt when he saw the claiming mark radiating heat and the strength of their bond. Derek lapped his tongue over the mark, as his claws attacked Stiles jeans ripping at the denam. He sank his fangs into his mate as his hand finally wrapped around Stiles leaking cock. Stiles let out a scream in pleasure as Derek fisted his cock tight and fast. 

“Just like that Der. So fucking good. But I need more, need to feel you. Need my mates cock deep inside me. “ And with that Derek grabbed the back of Stiles thighs, hauling him up into his arms carrying him up the spiral staircase. Immediately after Stiles feet left the ground, he attack Derek's neck. 

“Why do you still have clothes on? This is unfair.” Stiles muttered as he licked his way up Derek’s neck, nipping playfully when he reached stubble. He could not help but smile as Derek let out a deep booming laugh. God, Stiles loved Derek. Loved how Derek trusted him enough to show him his playful side, even in heated moments like this. It wasn’t until Stiles hit the bed that he was brought back into the real world. 

Derek eyes filled with lust as he looked down at Stiles stretching out shamelessly across their bed. He started ripping off his own clothes, needing to feel Stiles skin against his. He let out a frustrated whine when he couldn’t get his beat unbuckled because of his claws. Stiles let out a snort as he reached for Derek’s hands, 

“Slow down there, Sourwolf. We have time, all the time in the world. Take a breath, I’m not going anywhere. Let me help you.” Stiles finished talking when a smirk as he slide off the bed and onto his knees. Stiles started by pressing light kisses to Derek’s hip bones, placing feather light kisses as he made his way across Derek’s stomach. Finally becoming ignored with his own teasing he closed his fingers around his buckle, undoing it fast then pulling his jeans off leaving Derek in his boxer, Stiles couldn’t help but lick his lips as he saw Derek’s cock straining, a wet stain already forming on his boxers. Stiles let out a moan as pressed his mouth against Derek’s clothed cock, Derek groan as Stiles mouth closed around his clothed head and sucked. 

“Stiles. Please. Stop teasing.” Derek moaned out as he wrapped his fingers in Stiles hair and tugged gently.  
“Since you asked so nicely.” Stiles said with a smug smile before pulling Derek’s boxers off and swallowing him down all at once. 

“Fuck! Just like that, baby.” Derek gasped out as he cupped Stiles face, running his thumb across Stiles jaw. Stiles loved giving Derek head, loved the weight of Derek’s long, thick cock pushing its way down his throat. Loved how loud Derek would get and how he would bite his lips raw trying to control himself. 

“Missed feeling your mouth around me, so fucking hot and wet Stiles and just for me. But I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop. And I really want to come inside you.” Derek said as he gripped Stiles jaw firmly and started pulling out. Stiles quickly dove forward to suck at Derek’s head one last time before standing up. 

“How does my mate want me?” Stiles asked as he started crawling backwards up the bed. Already spreading his legs for Derek. 

“Just like that.” He answered as he reached over to the bedside table to grab the tube of lube they kept there. Not wanting to waste anymore time he coated his fingers and went to work. This was always Derek’s favorite part, watching Stiles thrust down onto his finger letting out these tiny little whines. How his eyes always fluttered close when Derek brushed against his prostate and how he would always lace their free hands together. If Derek didn’t feel like he was about to come any second, he would spend hours just fingering Stiles. Messaging his prostate, dragging him to the edge only to bring him back down. But that was for another time, right now Derek was pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock. He brushed his nose against Stiles’s as he pushes his cock against Stiles opening. 

“Are you ready?” Derek whispered between them. Gently placing a kiss against Stiles lips. Stiles nods as he wrapped his legs around Derek's hip to pull him close. They both release a groan as Derek pushed in. God, they both missed this the closeness they felt, the way their bond sparked like fire throughout both their bodies. They stayed close their foreheads touching as Derek rolled his hips, pushing in and out of Stiles in deep sharp thrusts. 

“Harder,Der. Please, need you.” Stiles gasped out as he arched his back when Derek changed the angle and started hitting his prostate dead on. Derek let out a growl as he wrapped his arms around Stiles shoulders and thrusted with everything he had. Derek ran his fangs down Stiles neck. Biting down on the claiming mark causing both of them to come unexpectedly. Both of them gasping loudly as they came down from their highs. 

“Forgot how good it felt to have you inside me and have you doing your bitey thing at once.” Stiles gasped out.  
“Bitey thing?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Leave me alone. I'm tired and want cuddles.” 

“We should clean up.” Derek said as he looked down at the mess between their chests. 

“We will, but right now can you just hold me?” Stiles whispered bumping their noses together and Derek couldn't help but smile. So he tucked his face into Stiles neck and just held him close. 

-the End

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this is my first time writing smut? I'm trying new things.


End file.
